


Untouched

by metaluna



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: F/F, Lapdance, Lesbian AU, Marijuana Use, Smut, Stripper AU, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaluna/pseuds/metaluna
Summary: When Tayce gets fired from her job, she's desperate to find work... Thankfully her roommate, Aurora has some ideas.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> Hello angels! I'm back! So this was actually quite nerve-wracking for me to write. I'm really, really American, and speak very American, so not only was @juniperjam my beta reader as always, but she's also been promoted to Official British Advisor. So, a huge thanks to her as always!! xoxo enjoy!
> 
> Also since it's a fic by me, there's mentions of alcohol and weed.

“It’s not that you’re a bad employee, Tayce. It’s just that we have to make cuts somewhere. You’re one of our newest members of the team, and you were hired with three other people. Out of the three of you, you’re making the least amount of sales…”

This was not how Tayce wanted to spend her Friday. She already knew what her boss was saying, and she didn’t want to hear it. This was her survival job while she was waiting for some modeling gigs. Selling car parts to people over the phone was not something that she was passionate about, or liked in the slightest, but a job was a job. 

“So what you’re saying is I’m fired.” 

Tayce’s boss paused. “We’re letting you go.”

“No. You’re firing me,” Tayce said firmly with a tight smile. She stood up in front of her chair. “Have a great day.”

Walking away proudly, Tayce slammed her boss’ door shut. Even if she needed a job, if she had to work at that job a second longer, she would explode. But, as she drove back to her flat, she felt tears form in her eyes. 

What was she going to do? Where would she find a job? 

Tayce thought she was doing a good job muffling her cries as sat on her bed, but apparently she hadn’t.

There was a gentle knock at the door.

“It’s open.”

“You alright, babe?” Tayce’s roommate, Aurora asked. 

“Fine.”

Tayce and Aurora weren’t particularly close, and Tayce would hardly consider them to be friends. They found each other through a roommate finder group on Facebook. Aurora ended things with her ex, and had an extra bedroom. Because Tayce couldn’t stand living in her parent’s home since she’d finished uni, she knew she had to move, and Aurora’s flat was the cheapest rent she could find.

“You don’t look fine.” Aurora sat on Tayce's desk chair.

Wiping her eyes, Tayce sighed. “I lost my job.”

“Oh, no.”

“It is what it is. I hated it anyway,” Tayce smiled. “The only problem is now I have to look for a job, and not that many places are hiring right now. It’s a wonder I found that job to begin with. Rent’s due in a week’s time, and I have no idea what I’m meant to do.”

“I might be able to get you a job. It would more than likely be temporary work, but you could get some money for rent.”

It dawned on Tayce she had no idea what Aurora did for a living. The extent of their relationship was exchanging pleasantries when they were in common spaces at the same time. For the most part, they stayed in their separate rooms and didn’t speak often. 

“Do you work for a temp agency?”

Aurora bit her lip. “Not quite.”

“Then what?”

“I work at Divina’s.”

“Divina’s? Like the strip club?”

She nodded.

“Are you like a bartender? I have no experience bartending, but I did wait tables in uni but I was awful and—” 

“Tayce. I’m a stripper.”

“Excuse me?”

Immediately, Tayce saw that her words offended her roommate who raised an eyebrow. “Okay, wow.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just… Didn’t know. I don’t know much about you in general.” 

“That’s fair. Well, I was little I played football growing up. I was awful, but I had a crush on one of the girls on the team. I had no desire to go to uni, and my entire life everyone told me how hot I was. One day, I was walking past Divina’s and there was a ‘help wanted’ sign, and the rest is history. Now you know three things about me. I totally understand if this isn’t something that you think is for you, but I’d at least try it before counting it out. If you’re comfortable, that is.”

Tayce bit her lip as she weighed the pros and the cons in her head. 

“Why the hell not?” Tayce agreed before she could think about what she just agreed to. 

“Really? Great! Are you free tonight?”

“ _ Tonight _ ?” 

“Tonight’s just as good of night as any, yeah?”

“I suppose… But how do I do it?”

Aurora smirked. “Do what?” 

“I dunno… It? All of it?”

“Babe, you just gotta do it. Don’t overthink, just let it happen. Feel the music, spin on the pole, hump the ground, shake your arse a bit, take your clothes off. It’s just like at the club. I know you go to the clubs every Tuesday night, since I can hear you coming in shitfaced every Tuesday morning.”

Tayce blushed. “Just like at the club…”

“Just… Loads more people ore people are looking at you. Also, I should hope you aren’t taking your clothes off at the club.” Aurora’s expression softened. “If you are uncomfortable, you don’t have to. Don’t let me talk you into things.”

“No, no. I want to. I wanna feel sexy,” Tayce shimmied her shoulders and laughed.

“Okay, babe. Do you have anything to wear?” 

Despite being single for a while, Tayce had quite the extensive lingerie collection. “I do.”

“I’m somehow not surprised. We need to leave at six.”

“Aurora?” Tayce called down the stairs. 

“Yeah?”

“I need your opinion on what I’m wearing tonight.”

Tayce looked down at herself. She was wearing her ex’s favorite set, a simple red lace pushup bra and thong. Her ex always said red was her color, and Tayce had to agree. Pairing the set with thigh-high heeled boots, she had to admit, she looked hot. 

“Goddamn, girl!” Aurora exclaimed looking at her roommate from head to toe. “Your legs are so fucking perfect. You fucking bitch. You look absolutely incredible.”

“It was my ex- _ girlfriend _ ’s favorite.” 

Aurora bit her lip. “Your ex-girlfriend had impeccable taste.” 

Tayce couldn’t help but blush. She always found her roommate attractive from the moment they met for coffee but always forced the thought from her head. Tayce thought Aurora was straight. Or rather, she convinced herself she was. But, considering Aurora had friends who were girls who came over at two in the morning and left before sunrise, Tayce knew deep down it wasn’t true. 

Besides, hooking up with a roommate was messy, which was something Tayce  _ definitely _ wasn't. 

“How should I do my makeup? Should I do it now, or wait?”

“I always do it here. I don’t like to get ready with other people. I’m not really known for playing nice with others, to be honest. Also, you have two options. You can either do a smokey eye if you want to go subtle and sophisticated. Or, you can just coat your entire body in glitter. That works, too.”

“Okay,” Tayce smiled, locking eyes with Aurora.

The women spent a moment in silence, eyes locked. Tayce couldn’t help but notice how soft Aurora’s lips looked, and how beautiful her smile was. 

“Alright. Well, I best be getting ready, too.”

As Tayce examined her appearance in the mirror, she noticed Aurora’s eyes linger on her body. 

“You alright, babe?” Aurora said as they sat in the car park of Divina’s. 

“I think so.”

“You are sure you still want to do this, yeah? You one hundred percent don’t have to. I can cover your rent this month and—”

“Aurora, stop! I  _ want _ to do this. I think.”

“You  _ think _ ? Tayce, _ thinking _ you want to do this isn’t a good enough answer for me.”

“No, I know. I’m just…”

“Nervous?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it can be quite daunting. My first time, I had to smoke a bowl just to calm down enough to get on that stage. Speaking of…” Aurora reached into her bag and pulled out a joint and lighter. “Do you partake?” 

“Occasionally.”

“Does now seem like a proper occasion?” Aurora asked. 

Wordlessly, Tayce took the joint and lit it. Shutting her eyes, she took a hit, which she couldn’t hold, and immediately started coughing. 

With a smirk, Aurora handed Tayce a bottle of water. “How often is ‘occasionally’?” 

While Tayce drank, she flipped off her roommate. 

“No, that’s later, babe,” Aurora winked before she checked herself out in the car’s mirror before Tayce passed the joint. 

Wordlessly, the women passed the joint back and forth until it was too small to light. 

“How are you feeling?”

Tayce, who was staring at Aurora, didn’t hear her at first, as she was too busy checking her out. The entire car ride, Tayce had stolen glances at her roommate, but only in that moment had she really taken in the blonde’s beauty. Aurora’s blonde hair cascaded perfectly down her back. The pale blue babydoll she was wearing draped over her figure beautifully, and Tayce couldn’t help but stare. 

“Tayce.”

“Sorry, what? I’m high,” Tayce giggled. 

“Clearly.”

“Aurora?”

“Yes, babe?”

“You look  _ so  _ hot.” 

Biting her lip, Aurora said, “No, that’s you.”

Tayce felt as though she could cut the tension with a knife, so she busied herself by picking at her nail. 

After applying a layer of gloss, Aurora glanced at the time on the car’s radio. “Fuck. We gotta go. How’s my lipstick?”

“It looks great,” Tayce said, thinking about how she wished she could ruin it. 

Tayce had no idea what to expect when walking into the back entrance of the club. For some reason, she imagined it to be scummy and dirty, but was pleasantly surprised to see how well-kept it was. The walls were lined with girls in pinup themed photoshoots. Immediately, Tayce spotted Aurora’s. 

“Is anyone here yet?”

Aurora shook her head. “Not yet. I brought you early so Divina can have a look at you.”

“I heard my name!” a voice called. 

Divina looked exactly how Tayce imagined she would. Red hair teased to the gods with a blue dress that hugged her figure in all the right areas. To Tayce, Divina could be anywhere from age twenty-eight to forty and she wouldn’t question it. 

“Hello, darling!” Divina waved dramatically before running to Aurora and kissing her on the cheek. “Oh, you look stunning, dear.”

Aurora flashed a brilliant smile. “Everything I know I learned from you.”

“And who’s this?” 

“Divina, this is my roommate, Tayce. I know you said you needed girls, and well, just look at her. She’s an absolute babe.”

Tayce felt her face flush. “Thanks.”

Aurora winked at her roommate. “Give her a chance, and I’m sure she’ll make loads tonight.”

Divina sized Tayce up by looking her up and down. “You’re in.”

“Really? Fantastic!” 

“Your girlfriend can give you a tour of the place… Since you’re new I’ll have you go second. A’whora, are you comfortable opening? Just so your girl can be more comfortable?”

“Oh, I’m not her girlfriend!” Tayce blurted out. 

“Really? The chemistry is radiating. A damn shame. You would look stellar together.”

“Thanks Divina,” Aurora muttered. “Yeah, that’ll be fine.”

“A’whora?” Tayce asked once Divina walked away.

“My stage name. It’s what the kids in secondary called me. Thought I’d reclaim it,” Aurora said smugly. 

Tayce rolled her eyes and hit her roommate’s arm. “Oh, shit. What am I going to do about a stripper name?” 

“You haven’t been thinking of one?” 

“No.”

Aurora bit her lip. “I don’t know, babe. I didn’t come up with my name technically. This bitch called Tia started calling me A’whora when I was thirteen. The funniest thing is we became friends when we were in GCSE Year…. Speaking of, I should give her a call... Anyway. Do you have any childhood trauma you can exploit?”

“Not quite the childhood trauma that can lead to an iconic stripper name, unfortunately.”

“You’ve got an hour still. You’ll think of something. Let me show you around. Like I said, we’re the only ones here right now, but the girls are set to come in thirty minutes, which means they’ll roll up in forty-five.”

Tayce smiled without responding. 

“You alright, babe?”

“It’s just a lot to take in. One moment I’m getting fired from an office job and then all of a sudden, I’ve decided to be a stripper.”

Aurora raised an eyebrow and scoffed. “All of a sudden.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“One day about a week after you moved in, you thought you were home alone, and you had just gotten out of the shower. You were dancing around to something, I don’t remember what, but that doesn't matter. You were living your stripper fantasy, don’t even lie, girl.”

Tayce put a hand over her mouth. “You saw  _ nothing _ .”

“No, babe, I saw  _ everything.  _ You looked incredible. Body-ody-ody-ody-ody-ody-ody-ody,” Aurora sang.

“Shut up!” Tayce groaned.

“Body crazy, curvy, wavy, big titties, little waist,” Aurora sang as she did the Tik Tok dance. 

“Oh, we’re doing this?” Tayce said as she played the song on her phone. 

Before she knew it she was shaking her ass in Aurora’s face, and in response Aurora smacked it. This only fueled the flames as Tayce proceeded to bend at the waist and shook her ass like, well, a stripper whose rent was due at the end of the week.

Because of this, she didn't notice someone was watching. 

The moment Tayce saw the stranger, she immediately snapped upright. 

“Oh, please, don’t let me stop the fun,” they said.

“Tayce, this is Bimini, who apparently has a voyeurism kink I’m just now learning about, and Bimini, this is my roommate, Tayce.” 

“She’s got an arse on her, don’t she? And clearly she knows how to use it,” Bimini smirked as they checked out Tayce’s ass. 

Tayce clutched invisible pearls. “Who, me?”

“And that accent!” Bimini moaned, biting their lip. “First time tonight? I was scared shitless my first time, but now I can’t seem to keep my clothes on. Good luck, girl!”

“Thank you!”

“Bimini seems nice,” Tayce mused once Bimini was out of earshot. 

“They’re… Interesting. That’s for sure. Come on. Let me show you the club,” Aurora said holding out her hand. 

Tayce stared at Aurora’s hand for a moment before taking it. 

As the women walked, Tayce closed her eyes momentarily as she took in the comfortable silence. Normally, she was one to fill any sort of silence, but there was something about Aurora’s presence that made it all okay.

“So this is the stage,” Aurora said as she led them to the front of the stage, which consisted of a catwalk with a pole at the end. 

“It looks nice,” Tayce mused as she looked around the club. The entire club was lit with neon signs. “Lots of red.”

“Yeah, this place was called the Inferno before Divina bought it off some bitch named Vivienne. Divina liked the decorations, so she kept it all but changed the name,” Aurora said as she hopped on the stage.

Effortlessly, Aurora took hold of the pole before spinning. 

“I wanna try!” Tayce said as she walked up the steps on the side of the stage. 

“Go for it, babe.” 

Tayce gripped the pole before she realized she had no idea what she was doing, but she wasn’t about to tell Aurora that. She wrapped her leg around the pole just as Aurora had as she attempted to spin around it. Much to her surprise, she managed to spin, and it looked good, at least she thought so.

“”I did it!”

“You did! You’re an absolute natural.” 

“Thanks,” Tayce said as she felt herself blush. 

“Yes she is,” a voice called from the back of the room. 

Looking up, Tayce saw that Divina stood in the corner of the room. 

“How much did you see?” Aurora asked. 

“Enough to see that Tayce is going to do very well tonight. Have you thought of a stage name yet, my dear?” 

“No,” Tayce admitted. 

“Let’s brainstorm,” Aurora suggested, motioning to a couch in front of the stage. 

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Divina said, as her heels clacked as she walked away. 

“Divina’s not her real name, is it?” Tayce asked.

Aurora shrugged. “I have no idea, to be honest. Do you have  _ anything  _ in mind?” 

“Maybe I could have something Welsh.”

“Do you speak Welsh?”

Tayce pursed her lips. “No.” 

“Well, shit. Google translate?” Aurora said as she sat, patting the space next to her. 

“How about ‘dragon’?” 

“ _ Draig _ .”

“I don’t like that.”

“Me, either.”

Tayce tapped her temple. “Why is this so hard? I suck at naming things.”

“When I first adopted my cat, I called her ‘baby kitty’ for a month because I couldn't come up with anything.”

“What about ‘cat’?” 

“ _ Cath.” _

“Ew, no, that sounds like ‘catheter.’” 

“Do you like any movies or anything?” 

“I love  _ Kill Bill _ .”

“Never seen it.”

“Wait, really?”

Aurora shrugged. “Afraid not. Roommate movie night sometime?”

“Oh, for sure.”

“Do you have like a favorite character or something?” 

“Beatrix is an absolute queen… I do not look like a Beatrix.”

“No.” 

“Vernita?”

“Better, but I feel like that doesn’t _ fit  _ you, you know?”

Tayce held her head in her hands. “This shouldn’t be this hard!” 

“What about that Welsh comedian? My mum loves her… What’s her name?” 

“Cariad Lloyd?” 

“Yes! That’s her. That’s a nice name, yeah?” Aurora entered the name on Google Translate. “It means love. That’s nice, right?” 

“Cariad… I like it. I could be Cariad,” Tayce said, whipping her hair. 

“You could… Cariad.”

“How are you feeling?” Aurora asked backstage, shortly before she was set to go onstage.

Just like everything else that unfolded that day, Tayce had no idea what to expect backstage at a stripclub. But, women in various states of undress coating themselves in glitter while doing the splits and stretching was about what she’d guessed. There were three other people than Bimini who were sharing the dressing room, who Tayce had been introduced to, but from the mix of nerves and shots Aurora fed her earlier, she couldn’t remember any of them. 

“Do you want another shot?” Aurora offered.

“I don’t want to be fucking wasted. I’ll break my ankle wearing these boots.”

“I have my pen if you want to hit that?” 

“Please.”

Aurora reached into her purse and pulled out her dab pen, which was covered in rhinestones.

“You really took the effort to stone your pen.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And?” 

“And nothing,” Tayce said holding out her hand.

“It hits harder than you’d think.”

Tayce ignored Aurora’s words as she inhaled for as long as she could before holding it in her chest. She watched the smoke dissipate into the air as she exhaled, which for some reason helped her calm down, which made her want to hit the pen more. 

“A’whora, you’re on next!” the host of the show, a boisterous woman named Lauren called. 

“Can I watch you?” Tayce asked. 

“Of course. Stand in the DJ booth on the side of the stage with Lauren.” 

“Got it,” Tayce said as she made her way to the booth. 

“Hi, lass,” Lauren greeted once Tayce made her way up to the top of the booth. “Here to watch your girlfriend dance?”

“She’s not my—”

“Ladies, gentleman, and any and all in between, welcome to Divina’s!” Lauren began enthusiastically into the microphone. 

The crowd, which consisted of men and women, much to Tayce’s surprise, cheered wildly. 

“Opening our show tonight is one of the ladies who is with us each and every Friday. Girls, gays, and theys, give it up for A’whora!” 

The audience’s thunderous applause erupted over the bass of the music. 

Watching her roommate circle the stage, like a predator eyeing its prey with a dangerous look in her eye, made Tayce bite her lip. 

Aurora already seemed to be a naturally confident person to Tayce. On stage, she was untouchable. Grabbing the pole, she bent at the waist, and as she snapped up, her hair cascaded effortlessly down her back as she began to climb the pole. As she flipped upside down, Tayce felt her jaw drop. Aurora’s acrobatics were on full display as she held herself up on the pole with a single leg as she spun all the way down. 

By now, the effects of the weed were hitting Tayce hard. Her head felt lighter, and everything felt elevated. Music sounded better, the bass pounded louder, Aurora looked even sexier. 

Tayce descended down the stairs of the DJ booth as she went to the front of the stage and took the money she had stuck in her bra and held it out. Aurora immediately locked eyes with her as she stood on the stage in front of her and lifted her baby doll while gyrating her hips. 

Taking her cue, Tayce gently shoved the fiver in the waistband of the panties, and as she did so, Aurora blew a kiss. 

While she walked back up to the DJ booth, she felt her heart beating fast and felt arousal as she continued to watch her roommate on the stage. 

By the end of it, she was completely topless, revealing sparkling pasties that matched her lingerie. 

“Fucking hell,” Tayce muttered as the song Aurora was dancing to finished. 

Tayce found Aurora backstage sipping a bottle of water completely topless. 

“You were incredible!” Tayce gushed as she tried to not make eye contact with Aurora's tits. 

“Thanks, babe!” Aurora said as she put her babydoll back on. 

“How did you do that thing when you were upside down?”

Aurora took the bills from her waistband and attempted to smooth them out. “Many, many hours at the gym.” 

“You!” Lauren called pointing at Tayce, who pointed at herself. “Yes, you! You’re on!” 

Quickly, Tayce took another hit off of Aurora’s pen, which she’d tucked in her bra. 

Aurora took her pen back and gripped Tayce’s hand. “Good luck, babe.”

“Thanks, babygirl,” Tayce smiled. 

As she met Lauren backstage, Lauren asked, “What’s your name?”

“I’m Tayce.”

“Got it,” Lauren muttered as she walked to the DJ booth. “Alright, alright, alright! Tonight, we have a new girl joining us! Give a warm Divina's welcome to Tayce!” 

Tayce clasped a hand over her mouth. 

_ Fuck _ .

Between the weed, nerves, and alcohol, Tayce didn’t realize what Lauren was asking when she asked her name. 

_ My mum would be so proud right now. _

She had no choice but to worry about her name later. 

Tayce shut her eyes and exhaled before jumping up and down to hype herself up. 

As the first few notes of the song she’d chosen played, she tried her best to mimic what Aurora had done. But, she remembered she wasn’t Aurora. She couldn’t be A’whora. She had to be Tayce.

_ Don’t overthink it. Just like at the club.  _

When Tayce reached the pole, she held it as she dropped low, and whipped her hair as she looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. This earned her some hollering from the audience who enthusiastically held out their money. 

She crawled on the stage toward the front row, and acknowledged for the patrons to put the notes in her bra strap. 

Once she stood, she sauntered back to the pole as she wrapped a leg around it and arched her back before pulling herself onto the pole. Surprising herself, she spun down the pole with her leg extended outward gracefully. 

Momentarily, Tayce started reaching for the clasp of her bra before she lost her moment of courage and crawled on the stage. 

As she looked down, she saw Aurora with her arm outstretched with money in her hand. Tayce turned around and went on her knees and shook her ass, an invitation for Aurora to stick it in her panties. 

It wasn’t long before she was comfortable on the stage, and she didn’t have to think about her movements. Tayce allowed herself to feel the music, and did what felt right in the moment. She didn’t have the skills of Aurora, but the many nights at the clubs definitely did some good. 

Before Tayce knew it, the song had ended and she was met with hoots and hollers. 

“You were amazing!” Aurora screamed over the loud music backstage as she wrapped her roommate in a hug. 

“I think I did pretty good!” Tayce smiled as she looked down at the amount of money in her waistband. 

“You were brilliant.”

“It’s okay I didn’t take my bra off?”

“Honey, don’t even worry.”

“Now what?”

“Now I want to show you one of the rooms I didn’t show you earlier.”

“Oh?” 

Aurora held out her hand. 

Expertly, Aurora weaved through the crowd when out of nowhere, Tayce felt a hand on her ass, and instantly knew it wasn’t Aurora’s. 

She snapped her head around and exclaimed, “Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you?” 

“I’m just appreciating the beauty up close,” a drunk middle aged man slurred.

“Yeah? Well you definitely haven’t paid to touch me, have you? You sure as shit didn’t give me money when I was up on that stage.” Tayce turned around and ignored the man’s insults. 

“Damn, girl!” Aurora attempted to scream over the music.

“What?” 

“Damn!”

“What?” Tayce pointed to her ear. 

Aurora shook her head as she led her roommate into a side room and shut the door. The room was small, with only a pole in the center and a single couch. Just like the rest of the club, it was lit with neon signs. 

Aurora led Tayce onto the couch and motioned for her to sit. Tayce, who knew what was about to happen, felt her heart pound as she bit her lip. 

Looking sinfully at Tayce, Aurora stood in front of her as she began swaying her hips with her hands on Tayce’s shoulders. 

“Fuck,” Tayce whispered as Aurora straddled her and began grinding against her. 

“I’m only allowed to look, aren’t I? A shame.”

”Baby, you can do whatever you’d like to me.”

Tayce didn’t need to be told twice. 

“Fuck,” Aurora moaned as she felt Tayce’s hands forcefully grip her ass before smacking it. 

“Moan for me, baby girl,” Tayce demanded as she smacked her ass once more. 

Aurora led out a moan as she turned to straddle Tayce, who pulled her firmly onto her lap before running her hands up and down Aurora’s torso. 

“Seeing you on that pole made me so hot,” Aurora purred as she started grinding against Tayce. 

“I can tell,” Tayce teased, looking at her thigh which shone with Aurora’s slick.

Tayce put her hands on the small of Aurora's back before pulling her close. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Tayce whispered as she left a trail of kisses down Aurora’s neck. 

Pulling away momentarily, Aurora slipped out of the babydoll, revealing her breasts. 

Tayce bit her lip. “Goddamn.” 

Aurora took Tayce’s hands, but this time used them to palm her breasts. 

“Is this how you give lap dances to everyone?” Tayce teased as she began to nip at Aurora’s neck. 

“Just the special ones. And by special ones, I mean you. Only you. I especially don’t do  _ this _ to just anyone,” Aurora said as she unclasped Tayce’s bra and began playing with her nipples. “God, you’re fucking perfect.” 

“Yes, babygirl,” Tayce whispered as she tilted her head back and bit her lip. 

Tayce switched places with Aurora and immediately began grinding against her. 

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

“I  _ may  _ have given lap dances to some exes,” Tayce said as she stood in front of Aurora and began gyrating her hips. 

Turning around, Tayce felt Aurora smack her ass, which caused her to moan. 

“Bimini is right. You have an arse on you, alright.”

Turning around, Tayce straddled Aurora before their lips met. They moved in a perfect rhythm as Tayce began gyrating her hips, occasionally grinding against Aurora, who kept a firm grasp on Tayce’s ass as she ran her finger through her roommate’s hair.

“I fucking need you,” Aurora whispered. 

Guiding Aurora onto her back Tayce whispered back, “You’ve got me.”

Aurora’s stomach tightened as Tayce gently stroked her face as their lips met. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Tayce whispered in Aurora’s ear as she gently bit her ear. 

“I want you.”

Tayce started tracing circles around Aurora’s nipple with her thumb as she kissed and sucked on her neck. 

“More.”

Tayce looked up to smirk at Aurora before obliging to the request as she gently pinched her nipple. “Someone’s needy.”

“All for you,” Aurora moaned.

Introducing her tongue to the other nipple, Tayce tenderly traced circles before increasing her pace. Aurora’s moans grew louder, which only encouraged Tayce to increase her speed further. 

“Tayce…  _ Fuck _ .” 

“I love when you moan my name, baby girl,” Tayce purred as she felt Aurora’s wetness over her panties. “Oh, baby you are absolutely dripping. Such a good girl you are.” 

“I’m a good girl?”

“You’re the best,” Tayce said as she reached beneath the panties and ran a finger down Aurora’s slit, causing her to exhale sharply. 

Aurora raised her hips.

“Oh, you want me to take these off, don’t you?”

“Please.”

“Of course, baby girl.” 

The moment Tayce removed Aurora’s panties, she entered her with a finger. 

“Oh, Tayce…” Aurora moaned before clapping a hand over her mouth. 

“Oh, baby, no one can hear you moan right now,” Tayce cooed into her ear as she inserted another finger and increased her speed and curled her fingers up. “Moan for me.” 

“Faster.”

“As you wish,” Tayce smirked as she increased her speed.

“Fucking hell,” Aurora managed.

Tayce led a trail of kisses down Aurora’s stomach ending at her vulva. Making eye contact, Aurora nodded before Tayce introduced her tongue to Aurora’s clit. 

“Fuck.”

Maintaining a steady rhythm as she pumped her fingers in and out, she knew Aurora was close. As Tayce applied more pressure with her tongue, Aurora began to reach climax. Quickly, Tayce easily added another finger as she continued skillful flicks with her tongue. 

“Tayce, _ fuck _ !” Aurora screamed as she came. “Oh my God.”

“You’re incredible,” Tayce whispered as Aurora rested her head on her collarbone.

“Fuck,” Aurora muttered as she checked the time on a large clock on the wall. 

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s quarter past… That means someone has this room booked. We have to go.”

“But…”

“Are you forgetting we have two perfectly good beds, a couch, and a bathtub at home?” 

This was all the encouragement Tayce needed before getting dressed. 

Once the women were dressed, Tayce held out her hand. 

When they left the room, they were greeted by Bimini and some random bachelor. 

“And they were roommates!” Bimini exclaimed. 

“Oh, fuck off,” Aurora muttered. 

“Sorry, can’t hear you over the music!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I MAY continue this if there's interest, I can most definitely add girls and have separate oneshots and make a series or something!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @themetaluna


End file.
